Session 15 - Agents of the Pentacle
The party returned to Duskbridge after slaying the three witches. On the way, Bunglepurse the satyr offered to help them find Beorhisto's home, using the spell the witches had taught them. When the party arrived in Duskbridge, they reported back to the Pentacle, the Duskbridge city council. The members of the Pentacle were elated that the witches had been eliminated and declared the party Heroes of Duskbridge and the city held a celebration in their honor. The next morning the council said they were aware of the war in Sigil and feared it would spill into their plane soon. The said they were prepared to raise an army from their part of the Feywild to send to help retake Sigil. But in order to do so, they needed one more obstacle removed. A powerful gang led by an old woman named Mama Buacha continually undermined the authority of the Pentacle in the city. They would not be able to muster support for the war as long as Mama Buacha had any power in the city. The party agreed but asked for some help in return. Before leaving Duskbridge, they asked Cesa, a member of the council who was a cleric of Elebrin Llothiel, to cast a Geas spell on Kappy, the Redcap who had been following the party (who had grown noticeably taller after bathing in the blood of the three witches). They instructed him to obey any orders given to him by Ctha-Nitha, Slyy, Zyndar, or any member of the party. In the case of conflicting orders, he was to obey the party. Then they returned to the planar portal leading to Sigil and, with the help of Kappy and Zyndar, planted a crop of redcap mushrooms under the moon glyph in the Tomb of Illannor. Their plan was to raise a small force of murderous Radcaps, under the command of Kappy to help create chaos behind the lines of the Grand Army of Revolt. Upon returning from Sigil, the party decided that they needed to address the issue of Mama Buacha immediately, so they left Bunglepurse in Duskbridge and followed the directions given to them by the Pentacle, which led them south of the city to a large cliff with an enclave built into it. They attacked the enclave and slew many of the members of the gang, as well as Mama Buacha's personal bodyguards. One elf woman, probably a warlock, escaped, and when they found Mama Buacha herself, she became ethereal and tried to flee. Kuber quickly cast Dispel Magic on her, but she had already disappeared and her fate remained unclear to the party. Inside the base the found a shrine to the demon Pazuzu. Upon returning to Duskbridge, the Pentacle thanked the party profusely and said they would make good on their promise to send troops to Sigil when they were needed. In addition Nedra requested, and was granted, official ownership of the cliffside hideout of the Pazuzu cult. Her plan was to create a home for a druidic circle in the Feywild. Category:Session Summaries